


family

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Rain, happy birthday eric, sad uwu hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: This was what family felt like.





	family

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for Eric's birthday!! I hope our little prince is having lots of fun!!
> 
> 100% not proofread and 100% will never be

The sound of the rain lulled Eric into a false sense of safety, ignoring the shivers going up his spine and the goosebumps prickling his skin.

It wasn’t exactly the best idea to go out into the freezing cold rain, especially during November of all things. Without an umbrella in his hand, he was completely soaked to the bone, and Eric definitely wasn’t getting out of this without any consequences. He knew he probably shouldn’t have done such a thing, just leaving like that. The others were definitely worried about him.

But right now? He didn’t care.

The rain, though cold, was soothing to his skin and provided calming background noise. Closing his eyes, Eric tilted his head up to the sky, feeling the drops fall onto his face, heavy and rhythmatic.

It was as if his mind was instantly cleared, any past worries disappearing. He was peaceful. He was alone.

Alone.

That was something he used to be. When he left LA to pursue his dreams at such a young age. A foreign country, a language that didn’t feel right on his tongue. No family to keep him company, to comfort him. It was a stark life he didn’t enjoy, but persevered through with hope.

But that was in the past. Now? Right in this moment, at the very spot he was standing in? He-

“Eric? Eric!”

A small smile grew on his face. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. Opening his eyes, Eric turned around to see Jacob running at him, umbrella in hand.

“What have you been doing this entire time!” he scolded, his face filled with concern. “Everyone’s been worried about you, Sangyeon hasn’t stopped pacing around since he noticed you were gone. At this point, he’s probably bitten off all of his nails from worry.”

Oh. Was that really the case?

With a sigh, Jacob extended his hand out to Eric. “Come on. Let’s go home. You must be freezing.” he muttered, his voice soft and caring. It reminded him of his mom. How she would comfort him when he cried, how she would sing lullabies to help him go to sleep.

At the same time, it was different. Jacob wasn’t his mother by a long shot, oh no. But his nature and personality made him feel like one. The mother of their own little family.

Family. That’s right. He had a new family now. They didn’t replace his true family, and sure as hell would never, but they were a part of it. All of their members, every single one of them.

And he wasn’t alone anymore.

Taking Jacob’s hand, Eric realized how cold his hands were in comparison to the Canadian’s. It was a shock to his system, and it almost burned.

“God, you’re so cold. We should get you back to the dorm and warm you up. I doubt you’ll get away without being sick, but it’s the best we can do. I’ll call the others to let them know you’re safe. Changmin and Sunwoo also went looking for you, y’know?” he spoke, pulling Eric under the umbrella and filling the once silent air with noise.

“Really?” Eric answered, speaking for the first time. “Then why are you alone?” he asked.

“Because I already knew where you were.” Jacob answered, taking out his phone from his pocket. “If you think that I don’t pay attention to where you go whenever you clear your head, then you’re dead wrong. Let’s go.”

The two of them began to walk back to the dorm, huddled under the small umbrella clearly meant for one person. Eric didn’t mind if he got a little wet, he was already soaked anyways.

“Hello? Changmin! I found him. Yes, he’s fine, don’t worry. Just very cold and wet. You and Sunwoo go back to the dorm, alright? Prepare lots of blankets and some hot chocolate, okay? Yes, please call Sangyeon for me, thank you. See you soon.”

Hanging up, Jacob slipped his phone into his back pocket, before pulling Eric closer to him in order to keep him dry. Water trickling off the umbrella dripped onto Jacob’s shoulder, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Hyung, your shoulder-”

“It’s fine, Eric.” Jacob cut him off, simply giving him a smile. “What’s more important is to get you back safe and sound. Isn’t that right?”

He didn’t know why, but he felt so… touched by those actions. It made him feel reminded that he was love, that he had family, that he wasn’t _alone_. It made him feel emotional in that moment, and Eric could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Blinking his tears away, he let out a small sigh.

“Everything alright?”

Eric looked over at Jacob, who was staring at him with worry. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just cold.” he lied.

The rest of the walk back was silent, the sound of the rain hitting their umbrella becoming white noise. It was comfortable, their shoulders bumping into each other occasionally.

Finally arriving at the dorm, Eric was greeted with Sangyeon running right at him, giving him a big hug. “Where were you? I was worried sick!” Sangyeon scolded, not caring about his clothes getting wet. Pulling away, he cupped Eric’s face with his hands. “Don’t ever do that again, okay?” he whispered.

Eric could see tears forming in Sangyeon’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but start crying, the tears from before finally falling. He didn’t mean to make him this worried, or to even make him cry, but it was obvious that he underestimated the effect he would make.

“I’m sorry.” he sobbed, making everyone crowd around them. “I’m sorry for making you worry. I didn’t mean to, I-”

“It’s okay Eric.”

“Shh, you’re safe now, and that’s what matters.”

“Don’t cry! You’re okay now.”

The comforting words of the members began to accumulate, each one trying to make him feel better and even emit a little laugh from him to boost his mood.

“Hey, at least you won’t have to worry about your clothes, Sangyeon-hyung’s drying them off!” Sunwoo yelled, making everyone laugh. A smile broke out on Eric’s face, and he looked at Sangyeon expectantly.

“Really? Thanks hyung!” he exclaimed, pulling him back into a hug. With a yell, he struggled to push him off, causing more laughter throughout the dorm.

This was what family felt like.

  
  


_(In the end, Eric pushed Sangyeon off himself, turning away to let out a hearty sneeze._

_“Well, seems like someone’s sick.” Kevin commented. “Go take a shower man. You’re gonna die of hypothermia otherwise.”_

_“Kevin, that’s not how hypothermia works. His body temperature has already risen.” Jacob retorted. The two Canadians started to quarrel, though everyone else had no idea why they were doing so._

_“Are you guys really arguing about hypothermia instead of my health? Wow, I feel so loved.” Eric commented, making the two of them stop in their tracks._

_“Okay okay, fine. Go, Eric. We’ll be waiting with warm blankets and hot chocolate.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
